SixGunSaints2
by Baka Kisami-Sama
Summary: The same as my bros


AN/ this is an idea I came up with for a western Naruto

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demon Talking" 

'**Demon Thinking'**

I don't own Naruto or the Characters however I do own Frank, Jess, Tom, and Doc Harrison also Morgan Oakes belongs a relative of mine who passed away and that was his pen name. MUAAAHAHAH AHA I WILL RULE THE WORLD …… Soon

Theme-

Hang em high MCR  
Its My Life Bon Jovi

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Summary

And as the bullets fell and the guns dropped the nine dead or dieing men thought back to their lives as Sasuke 'Aim' Uchiha, Naruto 'Soulless' Uzamaki, Frank, Tom 'Sixer', Doc 'Drag', Jess 'Shank' Harrison, Garra 'Desert Jack' Sabaku, Kisame the shark, and finally

Morgan Oakes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Arizona Territory, The game era, 2085

The heavy gun smoke fell as the nine outlaws lay on the ground. Poor Jess Harrison took a blast from a shotgun in the saloon. His brother Frank took the other and they both fell dead without a single shot fired. Doc and Tom, the older of the Harrison brothers, Fired at the men with the shotguns and rifles with their pistols.

Doc, in his bloody Glory, took two slugs and finally went down with a double blast from a shotgun sending him out the window, and lay in a sprawl on the street. His pistol, still cocked, fired as he fell and killed the blaster.

Tom fired twelve shots from his Colt .45 Artillery's before he was mowed down. He took five of the assailants with him.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki ran into the bar and were mowed down and Sasuke, with his red-eyed face filled with hate as his friend was blasted out the door, fired at the men and took 8 more down before he was hit in the leg and fell.

Morgan Oakes fired with his shotgun at the assailants taking two of them out and as he reached for his pistols he felt a slug hit his shoulder and spun him around.

Kisame the shark blasted with his shotgun and tried to run for it but was takin from the front and was riddled with bullets. As he fell into a shop window he fired at the five remaining assailants and took out three of them and fell into the window his eyes open, his toothy grin plastered on his face as always.

And the Nine remaining Six-gun-Saints, the mightiest men of the west, fell to the might of Nine-teen guns taking seven-teen with them as they lie there, dead or dieing. They felt the sensation of warm blood as they lay, their hats strewn, and guns thrown from hell to breakfast.

As the sheriff stalked up to the dead or dieing men Sasuke Uchiha fired a single shot into his head. Crawling up to his friend he found him alive. Just as he felt a knife to his throat.

Knowing he was going to die he thought back to his early days his family in an island had sent him off with his best friend

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flash back

"But Tou-sama I don't wanna go" a young boy complained to his father

"Too bad Sasuke-kun you are going. Besides, its for your own safety." The father stated, and pushed him onto the boat next to a young blond boy and a purple skinned man and the door shut.

End the flash

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The knife on his neck drew blood and Sasuke decided if he was gonna die he wouldn't die alone.

**Click as** he turned over he knocked the knife away and looked at the assailant and fired missing him and feeling the pain of a fist to the temple as he lost consciousness.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Doc was not having the time of his life. His brothers were dead, his friends were dead, and he was dieing. He saw his friend, more like a brother, was shot down but taking three with him and falling into the shop window dead. He fired at the second to last killer and hit him in the chest.

The brown haired man looked at himself in the water he had spilled as he flew out the window. His medium graying brown hair and unshaven beard were all to well visible with his Pupil less red eyes. The brown trench coat he had worn was bloody and torn from the bullets and his four pistol holsters lie on his waist half empty. The boots he had were almost blasted apart and had no heel on one.

As he crawled towards cover he saw his other friend, Sasuke Uchiha, shoot the last murderer of the nine-teen-man posse.

He also saw someone else put a knife to his throat and he took aim at the person as the man wompe Sasuke out.

As he took aim at the other man he was scared shitless by the sudden appearance of no less than twenty other figures in one huge cloud of smoke. One of the new comers, a fishnet-wearing woman, spotted him and threw a long black knife at him.

He shot the knife out of the air and tried to crawl away. No luck. The new comers all charged at him and Doc fired at them… or at least he tried. As he pulled back the hammer and triggered the gun he heard the ominous click of an empty gun. Standing up he tried to run.

But he forgot about his wound and he got a couple steps and fell. Deciding to at least go down by his friends, Doc 'Drag' Harrison stood up, and charged as fast as his wound would permit into the charging crowd screaming an age-old charge.

"EE-EE-EE-EEEE-EE-EE-EE"

He ran ignoring the pain and the blood. He ran head on and at the last moment he ducked under them and tried to go to his friend's side. Falling just a few feet away. His legs stopped working and his wounds bled and he soon had a puddle of blood as he let out one final thought

"Good-Bye my friend. Try to live for all of us in the saints, we took the nine-teen guns with us to hell, please if you survive this don't forget the gang that ruled the law, and the western skies. Don't forget the Six-Gun-Saints" he rasped out between the pains.

Not noticing the crowd that was charging at him earlier standing around him. He lost consciousness and felt a warm sensation as he felt his pain go away and he felt the hands of someone picking him up and he knew no more.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN/ Like it Hate it RR please. And thanks


End file.
